


Real

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity/Fan AU, M/M, and SMUT, and hina is a fan that gets a lil 'behind the scene' glance at his idol, basically kuroo is a vocalist of a v popular rock band, this is all just smut, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Strip," the man whispered, voice hoarse and sending a heavy shiver down Shouyou's spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this writing meme](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/126785886807/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short) on tumblr  
> prompt 33: celebrity/fan au

"Are you sure this is okay?" Shouyou whispered, back against the wall in a small cramped backstage room, dimly lit only by the flashing lights from under the door.

"Are you chickening out on me?" the man holding him around the waist asked, grin roguish and so tempting, Shouyou found it hard to breathe for a moment.

"Of course not," he shook his head urgently, trying not to think about the hot palms sliding down his back. "But what if someone catches us? Won't we get in trouble? Won't _you_ get in trouble?"

The man only chuckled darkly, his hot breath ghosting over Shouyou's cheek. It sent shivers straight to Shouyou's groin, making him tremble a little in the embrace, which only made the other man's smirk sharpen.

"Who do you think I am?" he asked, one hand leaving Shouyou's waist to turn his chin upwards. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, darling, and I can do whatever the hell I want," the man said, accenting the last few words, as he leaned forward to kiss Shouyou's waiting lips.

Kuroo's own were slightly chapped and dry, but the pressure felt so good, any and all thoughts disappeared from Shouyou's mind. It was only him and the man whose body was pressing him against the wall, whose tongue prodded his lips open, whose hands run along his body igniting the flames with every touch...

Shouyou moaned against Kuroo's lips, sucking on the man's tongue eagerly. This was like a dream come true, he felt lightheaded at the mere thought he was making out with Kuroo. The memories of jacking off to posters and Kuroo's voice blasting in the headphones flashed behind Shouyou's closed eyes, fresh and vivid. It was only the day before when he did it last, begging every god that existed for even a look into Kuroo's gorgeous eyes, touching himself to the sinful whispers on Kuroo's new solo album. But never, not even in his wildest fantasies, could Shouyou have ever predicted he will get the chance to feel Kuroo like this. To touch him, kiss him, tug on his dark hair, roll his hips against Kuroo's crotch...

Shouyou broke the kiss, throwing his head back and groaning at the feeling of Kuroo's half-hard cock pressed against his own through the fabric of their jeans. The sweet friction sent Shouyou's mind into the gutter, hands desperately clutching at Kuroo's hips.

A dark, smooth chuckle right beside Shouyou's ear made him shiver in pleasure. This voice... This was the voice Shouyou listened to day and night, this was the voice that brought him to the wildest highs and it was the same voice that lulled him to sleep. To say that Shouyou was Kuroo's fan would be a huge understatement.

His friends laughed that he had a crush, but it wasn't quite that.

His roommate teased that he was obsessed, but it wasn't quite that, either.

Shouyou could say he was in love, but it still wouldn't be quite that, his gut was telling him.

It was something deeper, something that ran shivers down his spine when he listened to Kuroo's songs; something that watered Shouyou's eyes with tears over the ballads; something that clenched tightly around his heart, filling his chest with so much emotion he gasped at their magnitude.

And now... Now he had this man right in front of him.

Shouyou opened his eyes, half-lidded with pleasure and sheer intoxication of Kuroo's presence, just as Kuroo's lips pressed a kiss to that sensitive spot behind his ear. Shouyou shivered, barely aware of Kuroo's hands cupping his ass. All of his senses were focused on his neck, on the lips caressing the delicate skin, on the tongue gliding across it teasingly, on teeth marking it with red bites...

Shouyou moaned, pulling Kuroo even closer and rubbing himself against him. His whole body was on fire, every touch, caress, breath only serving to push him further down the path of desire. Shouyou let his hands wander, tugging Kuroo's shirt out of the man's jeans and sneaking his hands underneath. The smooth, heated skin beneath his fingers made a lustful sigh escape his lips.

Kuroo's hands were busy playing with Shouyou's ass, almost putting Shouyou on his tiptoes with anticipation. Turning his head to the side, Shouyou allowed a heavy hickey to be sucked into the crook of his shoulder, and then Kuroo pecked his way up to Shouyou's mouth. His honey-gold eyes gleamed bewitchingly when he captured Shouyou's lips again, the kiss more passionate, heavier than before. Shouyou responded eagerly, arms rising to lock behind Kuroo's neck.

And then he felt Kuroo's fingers brush against his stomach, the hot flames of his touch ripping a low groan from Shouyou's throat. They broke the kiss, panting against each other's mouth, Kuroo's hot breath smelling sweetly of cinnamon and making Shouyou's head spin. The sound of the zipper going down rose goosebumps all over Shouyou's arms, and he licked his lips, gazing deep into Kuroo's lustful eyes.

When the man's hands moved to slide the jeans off Shouyou's hips, Shouyou's own covering them to help the material slide down quicker. He toed off his shoes and pulled off the jeans for which he had to bend over–

A sudden thought made him look up at Kuroo, noticing the dark desire swirling in his eyes. Shouyou smirked, kneeling on the floor and reaching up. He slid his hands up Kuroo's thighs, so tightly, deliciously clad in his jeans. Brushing his palms against the man's crotch on his way to the waistband, he could feel his own breathing get faster in anticipation. Shouyou tugged on one of the belt loops, bringing Kuroo a step closer, the man's groin directly in his face. Glancing up into Kuroo's eyes, and never looking away, he unzipped his pants and pulled them down. The underwear followed soon after and Shouyou could smell the saltiness of sweat and precum, which made his throat ache at the thought of Kuroo's dick inside his mouth.

He licked his lips, finally breaking off the eye contact to look at Kuroo's cock. He almost moaned, feeling his asshole twitch in need at the thick length, half hard and throbbing with heat. Shouyou's hand firmly grasped the base, giving the cock an experimental tug and eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Kuroo. Flicking his eyes up, and again locking gazes with Kuroo – the darkened, lustful honey-gold against the molten amber, bright with desire – Shouyou licked his lips once more, aware of Kuroo's eyes following the motion of his tongue, and then he leaned in to kiss the swollen head.

A soft kiss was followed by a tiny lick, and then another kiss to the side, and one more, and another... Shouyou saw Kuroo's eyes half-close in pleasure, and he smirked against the man's dick. The salty smell tickled his nostrils and Shouyou could feel his own cock twitch in anticipation. He opened his mouth, enveloping the hardened head with his lips. He sucked on it lightly, cheeks hollowing and the salty taste of Kuroo filling his mouth.

The man groaned, and Shouyou joined him with a moan, taking in more of the stiff length. It fell heavy on his tongue, the taste and smell enveloping Shouyou in the essence that was exquisitely _Kuroo_. One of the man's hands came to rest in Shouyou's hair, stroking, pulling at the stray locks, combing through it in a mellow caress, as Shouyou's head worked on Kuroo's cock.

He could feel it harden in his mouth, the slick length pulsing with heat. Shouyou's tongue twirled around it, the tip of the head hitting the back of his throat with every push, but he didn't mind. When Kuroo's other hand came down into his hair and he felt the man grab his head, he brought one of his own hands up to Kuroo's hip to steady himself, and relaxed his jaw, ready for what was to come. Kuroo slowly fucked his mouth, Shouyou moaning around him and biting his nails into the flesh of Kuroo's hip.

And then with a groan Kuroo pulled out of him, making Shouyou blink in surprise. He looked up, confused, but Kuroo only bent down and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Strip," the man whispered, voice hoarse and sending a heavy shiver down Shouyou's spine.

He then turned around, walking over to one of the desks and pulling a drawer open to grab a bottle of lube and a condom. Shouyou got up from his knees, wincing a little as the bones ground against each other, falling into places. He tugged his t-shirt off in one motion, feeling Kuroo's eyes back on him. It felt so good, being desired this way by the man Shouyou had spent years yearning for.

He could still hardly believe that he was actually there, in the backstage room after a concert, with Kuroo Tetsurou, the lead vocalist of the most popular rock band in the country. He couldn't believe his luck when he won a VIP pass to a backstage meeting in one of the radio shows he always listened to. He couldn't believe it was real even when he was shaking Kuroo's hand, the man smiling at him pleasantly. He couldn't believe it when Kuroo whispered "Want to sleep with me?" into his ear soon after, and he couldn't believe the breathless "yes" that escaped his lips before he could stop it.

But it was real. So very real.

Shouyou still had trouble grasping the full extent of what was happening.

It was no game, though, not a hallucination, not a vivid dream.

It was _real_.

Their eyes locked again, and Shouyou's breath got stuck in his throat at the heavy gleam of hunger in Kuroo's eyes.

The man beckoned Shouyou to his side, kissing him as soon as Shouyou was within a touching distance. Their tongues messily rubbed together, Kuroo's proud erection laying hard and hot against Shouyou's, fuelling his desire. Nothing that feels like this could ever be a dream, Shouyou briefly thought before his mind was once again monopolized by Kuroo.

Lips still meshed together, Kuroo's hands slid down Shouyou's bare back, warm palms feeling almost chilled against the heat of his skin. Fingers sneaked underneath the waistband of Shouyou's boxers, pulling them lower and off his hips, freeing his straining cock.

Shouyou gasped against Kuroo's mouth, their hot erections brushing against each other, hot and heavy, making his head spin. The material pooled around his ankles, but Shouyou's mind was too occupied with the way Kuroo's hands kneaded his ass. And then, through the lust-filled haze, he felt one of Kuroo's slick fingers circle around his hole. It prodded him, barely pushing inside, teasing, and then circling around him some more.

Shouyou groaned in frustration, nails biting into Kuroo's still clothed back.

"Don't play with me," he whined, pushing his ass against Kuroo's hand and earning a small chuckle from the man that sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

Kuroo never said a word, but complied, pushing in his finger knuckle deep into Shouyou. Shouyou gasped, closing his eyes briefly to accommodate to the feeling. Clinging to Kuroo for support as the man started moving his finger in and out, Shouyou frowned.

"Do you like this shirt?" he asked, moaning a little when Kuroo's finger wiggled inside his ass.

"Not particularly," Kuroo answered. "Why?"

Shouyou smirked up at him and grabbing both sides of the collar, ripped the material apart, sending the torn off buttons scattering all over the floor. With the fabric gone from Kuroo's chest, Shouyou ran his hands up and down the man's abs, licking his lips absently.

"Now this is better," he whispered, earning an amused chuckle from Kuroo.

He was about to reach out and slip the shirt completely off the man's shoulders, when Kuroo inserted another finger into him, stretching him even wider than before and eliciting a small "oooohhhh" from Shouyou's parted lips.

"You're so tight," Kuroo whispered huskily, bowing his head a little to nip at Shouyou's cheek and jaw. "I can't wait to fill you with my thick dick and make you scream my name as you beg for more."

Shouyou moaned at the velvety smooth timbre of Kuroo's voice, his head angled to give the man more room, just as his ass clenched around the fingers inside him at the mere thought of Kuroo fucking him. He ground his hips against Kuroo's, cheeks slightly flushed, breath ragged. With gleaming eyes, he turned his head to look at Kuroo, one hand coming up to clutch at the man's hair.

"I screamed your name the whole night, you know," he said between the pants, tugging on the fistful of hair.

He pulled Kuroo's head a bit lower, locking his lips on the man's neck, licking at the pulse point, scraping his teeth lightly against the prominent jugular vein he always dreamed of sucking on...

"But God only knows that I'll scream it forever if it gets you to fuck me." Shouyou bit into Kuroo's neck, the man groaning and pulling him closer, their cocks sliding together, hot and messy.

The third finger was pushed into Shouyou's hole, twisting and stretching him inside and he moaned, eyes closed. It felt _so good_... Those fingers that strung the chords of a guitar to make such beautiful music were now preparing him for the real star of the night. Trembling at the stimulation of that image, Shouyou moaned again.

"Please," he begged, clinging to Kuroo with his whole body. "Take me now."

Raising his head up, irises blown with pleasure, he looked at Kuroo.

"Fuck me now," he demanded.

And Kuroo eagerly answered.

Hooking one of his hands around Shouyou's thigh, the man promptly lifted him off the floor. Shouyou squeaked a little, locking his legs around Kuroo's waist and arms around his neck, a small whine escaping his mouth when their cocks touched again. Kuroo took a few steps and Shouyou felt the wall behind his back, the cold surface against his heated skin making him shiver.

The fingers stretching him disappeared and Shouyou's insides burned with anticipation. He didn't have to wait long, though. Kuroo's hot dick prodded his entrance, the man's hands clutching at his hips with bruising force. And then he pushed inside, slowly but steadily.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God..." Shouyou moaned in choked whispers, the feeling of being filled and stretched tying his tongue in a knot.

Finally fully inside, Kuroo took a shallow breath, smiling roguishly at the heavily breathing Shouyou.

"I'm honoured, but call me Kuroo."

Shouyou chuckled breathlessly, leaning closer to the man's lips. "But you are my god."

He kissed him lightly, biting Kuroo's lower lip and sucking on it.

"Especially with your dick inside me," he finished, making Kuroo laugh.

Kuroo's hands moved from Shouyou's hips to his thighs, helping to hold him up. "Are you okay to move?"

"Always," Shouyou whispered hotly.

But he wasn't prepared for the way Kuroo would almost fully pull out of him and slam back in one powerful thrust. A sharp cry ripped out of Shouyou's throat, half-pain, half-pleasure.

"You sure?" Kuroo asked again, and Shouyou almost felt like smacking him.

"Don't you dare stop," he growled out, panting.

Kuroo didn't. Another powerful thrust made Shouyou clutch at Kuroo's shoulders to steady himself, just as he muffle his screams by biting on his lip. The thick, throbbing length burrowing deep into his ass made his insides burn with a need for more. The pain lasted a few minutes, but to Shouyou it only felt like the proof that this was not just a dream, that this was real, it was happening, Kuroo's dick was pushing into his ass, deeper and deeper with each thrust...

He screamed aloud when Kuroo pushed him further into the wall, the changed angle making the cock inside him hit his prostate.

"Ah," he could hear the sinful smirk in the self-satisfied drawl. "I hit the jackpot, didn't I?"

Shouyou was sure he could come from that voice alone, but before he could grasp for any witty remark, his ass was pounded into again. At the same angle. In the same spot. He screamed again, back arching off the wall.

"Fuck!" he gasped for breath.

Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine sex with Kuroo to feel like this. It was too intense: every fibre of his being attuned to Kuroo, yearning, longing, screaming for his touch. And all Shouyou could do was hold onto the man's shoulders and scream his throat raw in pleasure.

Kuroo's thrusts quickened. Instead of deep, slow ones, he pushed in fast and half way through, only once in a while ramming in balls deep and making Shouyou tremble in his arms, while a string of messed up curses, calls of Kuroo's name, and pleas left Shouyou's parted lips.

Shouyou could feel the way heat pooled in his groin, amplified by the shivers that tore through his body every time the sensitive head of his swollen cock brushed against hard muscles of Kuroo's stomach. He knew he was getting closer and closer to release with each thrust, his ass swallowing Kuroo greedily as his hips moved on their own to match the man's pace. His body was on fire, hands sweaty, cheeks flushed crimson, hair damp on the base of his neck. But so was Kuroo's, and Shouyou took great pleasure in tugging on his messy strands, making the man growl deep in his throat.

He captured Kuroo's lips in a sloppy kiss, feeling the man's fingers slip a little on the sweaty skin of Shouyou's thighs. Kuroo hit his prostate again with a jerky thrust. Shouyou mewled against his lips, eyes closed in the height of pleasure.

"Fuck," Kuroo cursed breathlessly. "You're so tight... so good..."

Shouyou moaned in agreement. "So good... so full..." he managed between gasps. "God–"

Kuroo's hips picked up the pace, hands moving to Shouyou's hips. Shouyou's back ached a bit from the continuous slamming against the wall, but he ignored it, focusing on the pleasant burn in his ass. It was coming, he could feel it. Locking his hands more firmly around Kuroo's neck, he pulled the man even closer, clinging to him for dear life as he rubbed his cock against the taut stomach.

Shouyou moaned and whined, the pleasure too much for his senses. The building heat was finally reaching its peak when Kuroo's fingers bit into Shouyou's skin, nails leaving marks that Shouyou was sure would be there the next day, and a sharp thrust straight into Shouyou's prostate sent him over the edge, screaming Kuroo's name.

Hot milky fluid squirted on both their chests, but neither of them cared. Shouyou hung limply on Kuroo just as the man finished with a few jerky thrusts and then stilled, pushing Shouyou against the wall with all his weight. They both gasped for breath, eyes closed in pleasure and exhaustion.

It was way too early when Kuroo pulled out of him. Shouyou reluctantly unlocked his legs from the man's waist, allowing himself to be lowered to the floor. He slumped against the wall, through half-lidded, sleepy eyes watching as Kuroo dumped the used condom on the floor. Shouyou didn't even know when he fully closed his eyes, but he scrunched them open when he felt Kuroo's tongue part his lips and pull him into a lazy kiss. Hooking his arms loosely around Kuroo's waist, Shouyou arched up into him.

One of Kuroo's hands was stroking the side of his face and Shouyou marvelled at the gentle caress. Kuroo didn't seem like a gentle person, hell, the whole night proved him anything but, and yet–

Shouyou sighed, leaning into Kuroo's touch. In all the videos, all the interviews, all the concerts he had seen, he never pegged Kuroo as the snuggling type, but with the way the man almost _nuzzled_ his cheek against the side of Shouyou's head, crowding over him, radiating warmth and safety...

"You're different than I imagined," Shouyou said when he could finally find his voice.

"Different?" Kuroo's voice was hushed and breathy, reminding Shouyou of his newest single. There was that one song that Shouyou couldn't stop listening to– "How?"

Shouyou hummed quietly, raising his head to look up into Kuroo's honey-gold eyes.

"You're much more..." he paused, searching for the right way to express his feelings. "...real."

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, but it was the closest to what he felt. Because all that marketing, all the clothes and smiles at the camera, all the flirting with the hosts, dark chuckles and teasing remarks – it was Kuroo Tetsurou, the star. Not Kuroo Tetsurou, the person. And only just now, Shouyou felt like he was beginning to glimpse the real Kuroo.

The corner of the man's lips lifted in a small smile, his eyes squinting a bit and tiny crow's feet breaking the skin around them, which made Shouyou smile warmly back.

"Real, huh?" Kuroo asked. "So you're saying I'm a bad actor then?"

"Not at all," Shouyou denied, shaking his head lightly. "I'm just saying I like the real you more than the star you."

"And how would you know which one is the real me?" Kuroo leaned his face down, looking at Shouyou from above.

Shouyou only smirked. He ran a hand down Kuroo's side, smooth skin gliding underneath his palm.

"Oh, I think I have an inkling," he whispered, glancing up into honey-gold eyes.

"Do you now?"

Kuroo's lips quirked in an answering smirk, right before they claimed Shouyou's mouth in another slow kiss.

"How about we give you more than an inkling?"

Shouyou couldn't suppress the shiver of expectation from running down his back. Not that he wanted to.

 

* * *

 

Only the next morning, when Shouyou – still half asleep but already back in his flat – stripped off the clothes to get into the shower, did he notice the black letters scribbled over his buttock with a sharpie.

"When did he..." he wondered out loud, slightly baffled.

The colour faded a little already, but if he squinted, Shouyou could still read the messy writing. And when he did, he didn't know whether he should laugh or glare.

_I had fun last night. Call me for another round?_

Below was a phone number, and even lower – Shouyou had to stretch his ass cheeks a bit to see clearly – was Kuroo's autograph, exactly like the one that was tucked safely somewhere in Shouyou's bag.

Shouyou glared a little at the reflection in the mirror.

"Dick," he grumbled out.

But a small smirk refused to leave his face for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a bit awkward in places but it's kurohina and it's smut so I love it either way~~ ♥♥♥  
> what about you guys??


End file.
